


Универ! Секс! Июнь!

by Yui_Tyan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Tyan/pseuds/Yui_Tyan
Summary: Студенческая пора - веселое и запоминающееся время. Особенно, когда рядом есть любимый человек и немного освободившегося времени...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Универ! Секс! Июнь!

Лето… У каждого свои ассоциации с этим словом. Но, впрочем эти ассоциации и логические цепи во многом совпадают.

Жаркая, по-настоящему летняя погода. Во всем мире дела шли своим чередом. Например, в городе большинство населения — от подростков, которые ищут острые ощущения, до взрослых людей, порядком замученных жизненными ситуациями и условиями — толкается в общественном транспорте и спешат по своим делам. А в двориках, парках, лесах и во всяких прочих местах, которые имеют хотя бы малейшую связь с живой природой, птички, щебеча веселые песенки, прыгают с ветки на ветку, а бабочки и пчелки перелетали с цветка на цветок в поисках нектара.

А два молодых человека изо всех сил пытались не опоздать на первую пару в институт. Не стоило привлекать к себе негативное внимание преподавателей перед началом пары. Ничем хорошим это не кончится…

— Джи, где тебя черти носят?! — кричал один из вышеназванных студентов в мобильную трубку так громко, как будто во всех бедах был виноват телефонный оператор. — Хрен знает, сколько у твоего дома торчу уже, а ты еще даже не удосужился выйти! Что, косметика ровно не ложится, раз собираешься по времени, как баба на первое свидание?!

— Да блин, сам ты баба, Фрэнк! Я проснулся десять минут назад от силы, погоди еще минуты три, — отвечал с другого конца провода оправдывающийся голос.

— Учти, не появишься через три минуты, то я иду один. А теперь приятных сборов, принцесса! Чтоб у тебя тушь по лицу растеклась! — рявкнул Айеро и бросил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

Пока Фрэнк разглядывал свои кеды так, будто они транслировали очень интересное документальное шоу, второй студент, а именно Джерард-который-собирался-как-принцесса-Уэй, вышел из дома в легкой футболке и светлых узких джинсах. Мило улыбнувшись, он поцеловал Фрэнка в губы, после чего объяснил причину своего опоздания:

— Черт, ну прости, Фрэ, я опять слишком долго рисовал.

— Хм… Ладно, ты прощен, — недолго размышляя, ответил Фрэ. После этого он ударил Уэя по аппетитной заднице и поспешил убежать вперед, то ли боясь огрести люлей от друга (что было маловероятно), то ли просто стараясь его раззадорить.

И конечно же, Джерард бросился за ним в погоню.

Университет уже поджидал опаздывающих, находясь всего лишь в нескольких кварталах. Благо, юношам удалось не опоздать. Вскоре, они уже сидели на несколько нудных парах, кое-как запоминая материал.

Конспектировать в такую жару редко кому хотелось. Разве что тем, кому до жути нравилось учиться. Ну, за ручки брались еще те, кто не хотел завалить сессию. Представителей первой категории в группе как-то не оказалось, зато как минимум четверть из присутствующих на лекции относились ко второй категории.

Джерард, не будучи особым фанатом учебы, но и имеющий неплохие способности к самообучению, решил забить на материал, о котором с таким интересом рассказывал лектор. Всю пару он смотрел на Фрэнка. Его ослепительно белая майка. Его скучающее лицо и томный взгляд. Он пытался скрыть свои настоящие мысли об этой паре и о теме в целом. Может, у него это и получалось для других, но Джерард видел его насквозь.

«Видал он эту учебу в гробу и в белых тапочках. До первой попавшейся сессии, естественно. Не меняются люди.» — немного уныло подумал Джерард, представляя, как через неделю его конспекты будут раздирать между собой однокашники.

Июнь выдался на редкость жарким. К концу пары студенты уже подумывали о бренности бытия и бесполезности диплома в современное время. Ну поступили, ну сдали несколько сессий. А потом за все труды какой-то там диплом…

В общем и целом, не погружаясь в мысленный поток студентов, сидящих в аудиториях, лишь уточним: их темные мысли никак не сочетались с ярким пейзажем за окном. Ох уж эта вечно дразнящая погода.

Джерард, тоже порядком сварившийся, продолжал разглядывать Фрэнка. Темные волосы на его затылке были слегка влажными, а с шеи порой стекали редкие капельки пота, сразу же скрываясь в складках майки.

Ураааа! Солнце ослепило этот бренный мир! Тотчас непонятно откуда возникло странное шествие. Тысячи людей на улице пели радующую душу песню, а в небе, на фоне разноцветной радуги запылал яркий салют…

Кгхм… Ну… То есть, первая пара уступила времени и решила наконец-таки закончиться. Ох уж это живое воображение на фоне сваренных мозгов…

После столь долгожданного окончания первой пары, парни решили отправиться в кафетерий.

— Что, уже проголодался, что ли? — с усмешкой спросил Фрэнк у друга.

— Ну, как тебе сказать. Утром-то я встал поздно, да и вчера вечером тоже не удосужился нормально поесть.

— А, ну да, принцесски вроде тебя берегут свою фигурку и не едят после шести вечера, не так ли? — съязвил Айеро. Вот что-то, а подкалывать людей этот тип любил до жути.

— Придурок, — буркнул себе под нос Джерард.

— А? Что ты там бубнишь?

— Принцесски вроде меня не разговаривают с простым рабочим населением, типа тебя.

На этом словесная перепалка подошла к концу. Надо было срочно проверять казну и спонсировать обед.

Страна с такой казной мигом бы оказалась на грани провала, но на легкий перекус нашей парочке хватило. Впрочем, тотальное опустошение казны не спасло их от неприятного события: вторая пара, настолько же похожая по нравам на улитку, как и первая, вот-вот должна была начаться.

Но, если подумать, все рано или поздно заканчивается. Поэтому не будем вдаваться в подробности второй пары. Просто скажем, что она, как и должно было случиться, закончилась. А за ней последовал столь желанный тридцатиминутный перерыв.

— Фрэ, я в сортир. Иди пока на улицу, — сказал Джерард и направился по своим делам, отправив друга на улицу одного.

Некоторое время спустя Джерард справил естественную нужду. Он все еще стоял в кабинке и уже хотел было натянуть брюки обратно, но возбуждение каким-то образом победило здравый смысл. Перед глазами пронеслось несколько образов разгоряченного Фрэнка с его обычным скучающим на парах взгляде. Рука невольно потянулась к члену и начала водить по нему. Другая же, во избежание неловких ситуаций — туалет, все-таки, студенческий, — поторопилась заткнуть парню рот. Рука надрачивала в быстром темпе. В голову, конечно же, пришла мимолетом мысль о том, что мастурбировать в туалете университета — не очень порядочное дело, но и отказываться от удовольствия уже было слегка глупо…

Через несколько минут Уэй кончил. Большая часть спермы попала в толчок, но все же небольшие капли попали на пол и на штаны.

— Ах, блять. Что же ты делаешь со мной, Фрэнк, — шепотом промолвил светловолосый, пытаясь размазать капли, попавшие на пол, ногами.

Кое-как Джерард справился и, наконец-то освободив одну из кабинок, помыл руки. На ватных ногах он направился к месту встречи.

Айеро ожидал на лавочке под большим деревом, которая скрылась в теньке от летнего зноя. Парень копался в телефоне и каким-то мистическим образом все-таки заметил своего возлюбленного.

— Что-то ты долго… Макияж поправлял, что ли?

— Ну… Так получилось, — начал оправдываться Джерард, не совсем отошедший от любовной ласки. Но он заметил, что Фрэнк тихонько смеется в кулак, и до светловолосого дошел смысл его слов. — Эй, ты вечно теперь будешь со своей дурацкой шуткой по каждому поводу влезать?.

— Ну ладно-ладно, — Фрэнк поднял руки, как будто собрался сдаваться в плен. — Может, пойдем уже в наш любимый парк?

Долго ответа ждать не пришлось — Джерард почти сразу же кивнул. Айеро чмокнул художника в щеку и повел его в парк, расположенный недалеко от университета.

Влюбленная парочка устроилась в своем любимом месте. А именно в тени огромного дуба. Выгодно это место было тем, что вокруг были посажены довольно высокие кусты, что нередко спасало от лишних взглядов, да и однокурсники редко забредали в это невзрачное место. Более того — мало кто вообще из людей туда забредал.

— Как же хорошо, да? — спросил Джерард, укладываясь на траве.

— Согласен. Очень хорошо. Сегодня отличная погода, — после этих слов Фрэнк сел рядом.

Взглядом брюнет отслеживал проплывающие далеко в голубом небе облака. Прохлада от тенька в такую жаркую погоду — самая желанная вещь на свете для каждого человека. Это неоспоримый факт.

Айеро проводил взглядом еще пару облаков.Они были маленькие и почти прозрачные. Глядя на них, невольно начинаешь задумываться о сахарной вате.

— Сейчас бы чего-нибудь холодного… Мороженого, например… — мечтательно сказал Фрэ.

Ответа не последовало, и парень оторвал взгляд от неба и перевел его на Джерарда. Тот тихо посапывал, уткнувшись носом в собственный рюкзак. Видимо, бессонная ночь, проведенная за рисованием, да еще и усиленная приятной прохладой тени, дала о себе знать.

— Ну и соня же ты, — тихо рассмеялся Айеро. — Но, что ни говори, очень милый соня. Так бы тебя сейчас и…

Не решившись закончить фразу вслух, парень погладил Джи по светлым шелковистым волосам. _/О палмолив мой нежный гел..... Ой, это не из той оперы. Соавтор ©/_

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Фрэнк тоже решил немного вздремнуть. Иначе он прямо сейчас бы набросился на эту невинную жертву.

— Заведу-ка я будильник, на всякий случай. Хотя спал я достаточно и крепко уснуть не должен, но все же…

Поставив будильник на время, предшествующее окончанию перемены, Айеро улегся рядом с возлюбленным.

Сначала реальность никак не желала отступать на второй план, но уже через несколько минут сдалась. Сознание вдруг вспомнило до жути скучные пары и психануло. Брюнет ушел в царство Морфея…

Будильник звенел уже не первый раз. Он даже не звонил, он долбил по мозгам с криками «Эй, вы, лузеры! Перемена кончилась, а вы опоздаете на пару, охохо!». Но смысл этих слов доходил как-то обрывками. Вроде «Эй, это кто тут лузер?! Вот сейчас выключу тебя, продолжу спать и посмотрим, кто из нас лузер. А, ну да. Это я лузер, потому что опять проспал. Счет 20:0 в твою пользу, будильник везучий!». Так оно и бывает по утрам…

Джерард сделал несколько усилий, все-таки отключил будильник. Взглянув на время, Уэй моментально проснулся. От последней пары прошло уже несколько минут, а светловолосый студент не любил опаздывать так сильно.

— Фрэнк, вставай! — крикнул Уэй и пихнул своего «надежного» друга в бок. — Физ-ра уже началась, а мы еще в парке! Быстрее!

— А? Что? Уже пора вставать? — тихо спросил Айеро, потирая глаза.

— Давно пора! Ты-то какого черта уснул, а? А, плевать на все, потом разберемся. Побежали уже!

Художник взял за руку своего непутевого товарища, который только-только встал на ноги, и потащил его на физкультуру.

***

Запыхавшиеся от длительной пробежки парни вошли в раздевалку. Одногруппники еще переодевались. Джерард перевел дыхание, осознав, что они с Фрэнком почти не опоздали.

— Что-то вы долго сегодня. Ну что, успели хоть разок перепихнуться? — сказал один из пацанов со злорадной усмешкой.

— Не твое собачье дело, Джейк. Особо остроумным людям, вроде тебя, советую жить своей жизнью и не завидовать другим, — отрезал Аейро.

— Чему у тебя-то можно завидовать, голубок? — парировал Джейк, как-то по-особенному нажимая на последнее слово.

Фрэнку дико захотелось вмазать своему однокурснику и стереть с его лица едкую ухмылку, но Джерард потянул его за руку обратно.

— Не обращай внимания, Фрэнк. Лучше потрать время убийства на смену формы. Переодевайся быстрее, — примирительно сказал он, после чего стал снимать с себя футболку.

Но снять ее до конца с первой попытки было не суждено. Глазам Джи открылся голый торс брюнета, меняющего майку на белоснежную спортивную футболку.

В такие моменты Уэй особенно усердно благодарил судьбу, словно кот, которому с барского стола досталась большая тарелка с индейкой.

Фрэнк, на инстинктивном уровне заподозривший то, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, перевел взгляд на единственного человека, который был с ним в раздевалке. Все остальные к этому времени уже пошли разминаться перед баскетболом.

«Неужели Уэй пялился на меня все это время?» — подумал Айеро. Его подозрения оправдались: Джерард с подозрительной быстротой отвел взгляд, залившись краской, и стал натягивать на себя спортивные штаны. Теперь настала уже очередь Фрэнка разглядывать своего возлюбленного.

— Фрэнк, надо спешить. Не хочу, чтобы тренер заставил нас бегать лишние десять кругов, — промямлил он, завязывая шнурки на кедах.

Расправившись с обувью, светловолосый поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся. Для брюнета это действие стало последней каплей. Сознание мигом затуманилось от вздернутого носа и белоснежных зубок Уэя.

Через секунду брюнет оказался рядом со светловолосым парнем и, крепко взяв Джи за подбородок, подарил ему страстный поцелуй. Художник не сразу осознал произошедшее, но после отключил в себе режим бревна и стал отвечать на поцелуй, который получился слишком мокрым.

— Ах, Фрэнки… — простонал светловолосый, чуть отстранившись. Ему необходимо было пополнить запасы воздуха, содержание которого сократилось резким порывом страсти. — Но… Но нам надо спешить… Чтобы…

— Чтобы успеть к приходу остальных, — закончил фразу брюнет.

Фрэнк прижал Джерарда к стене, целуя его шею и ключицу и сжимая его упругие ягодицы.

Уэй не заставил себя долго ждать и уже начал стаскивать с Айеро футболку. Брюнету пришлось на мгновение прекратить ласки, которым так и не дано было продолжиться. Джи повернул младшего парня к себе спиной и зажал одной рукой его шею. Словно дразня партнера, Уэй начал поглаживать его эрекцию через спортивные штаны. Айеро лишь положил голову на плечо художника и изредка тихонько мычал.

Через некоторое время брюнет развернулся и снова поцеловал Уэя. Он проводил по кромке зубов своим языком, щекотал им нёбо, а потом вновь переплетал свой язык с языком Уэя.

Но вдруг светловолосый стал понемногу опускаться вниз. Он уже целовал шею, затем ключицу, вот уже дошел до затвердевших сосков и потихоньку играл с ними. Айеро испытывал бурю положительных эмоций, смешанных с каким-то распространяющимся по всему телу удовольствием. Каждое прикосновение к телу отдавалось внутри неким кайфом.

Наконец Джерард, проведя влажную дорожку до пупка, начал стягивать брюки с Фрэнка. Бросив их где-то на уровне колен, светловолосый приступил к основному «блюду». Сначала он провел языком про всей длине органа, после чего обласкал дырочку уретры. Фрэнк же трепал волосы на загривке своего мучителя. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как прикусить нижнюю губу. В другом случае, он бы не выдержал и застонал в голос, что привлекло бы чье-нибудь внимание и привело бы к неловкой ситуации.

Наигравшись, Уэй заглотил возбужденную плоть наполовину. Его крепкие руки сжимали ягодицы Айеро. Тот же, в свою очередь, хотел большего. Он надавливал художнику на затылок, пытаясь коснуться членом стенки глотки. Минуту спустя Джерард уже делал глубокий минет, а Айеро в прямом смысле слова вдалбливался в его рот. Глаза художника слезились, воздуха практически не хватало и саднило горло. Но, вспоминая свои шалости в туалете, он продолжал доставлять удовольствие своему любимому, в тайне желая, чтобы Фрэнку тоже было хорошо, как и ему тогда.

Внезапно художник обхватил основание члена Айеро. Послышался озадаченный вздох. Уэй, отпуская орган партнера изо рта, поцеловал Фрэ.

Короткий поцелуй. Быстрый взгляд болотных глаз. Брюнет решил перехватить инициативу и подтолкнул художника к подоконнику.

Благо, окно в раздевалке выходило не на территорию института, а на жилой дом, маячивший от универа в достаточном расстоянии, чтобы ничего в это окно не увидеть. Уэй распластался на широком подоконнике. Через плечо он посмотрел в глаза своего возлюбленного. В них читалась страсть.

Джерард расслабился и приготовился уже было почувствовать в себе брюнета, но, к удивлению, почувствовал только его язык.

Айеро растягивал проход бережно и очень медленно. Он обводил языком сначала саму дырочку, потом только входил до конца, щекоча языком теплые стенки, которые слабо пульсировали. Но вдруг язык начал двигаться быстрее прежнего, заставляя светловолосого с дикой скоростью растрачивать воздух. Фрэнк же периодически массировал пальцами мошонку и проводил до нее языком.

Сладкая мука закончилась, Айеро потянул партнера на себя для поцелуя. Джерард лишь пару раз успел провести рукой по члену младшего парня, прежде чем тот снова впечатал его в стену. Фрэнк нажал на расстояние между лопатками, чем заставил художника прогнуться в спине и выпятить зад.

Фрэ втолкнул в рот светловолосого пальцы и томно сказал:

— Оближи.

После нехитрых движений языка, брюнет вынул пальцы и сразу, не дожидаясь, пока они высохнут, вставил аж два из них в задний проход Джи. Проход был довольно хорошо растянут языком, поэтому парень без раздумий стал делать «ножницы», стараясь растянуть мышцы еще больше.

Когда со своеобразной разминкой было покончено, Фрэнк, сплюнув себе на орган и размазав свою слюну, без предупреждения вошел полностью. Художник прогнулся в пояснице так, что послышался хруст позвоночника. Но это не помешало ему сладостно застонать от наслаждения.

Толчки становились с каждым разом все резче и глубже. Попадания по простате сносили Уэю крышу, и он просто не мог сдерживать в себе звериные рыки. Брюнет покусывал мочку уха партнера, но при этом не забывал стимулировать орган партнера в такт своим движениям.

Айеро перешел на бешеный ритм. Художнику хватило всего нескольких минут, чтобы излиться. При этом мышцы внутри так напряглись, что и Фрэнк получал нереальное удовольствие. Сделав еще пару толчков, он кончил в нутро светловолосого теплым семенем. На его устах осталось имя Джерарда.

Уэю хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы молча скатиться по стене. Младший парень рухнул на него сверху. Пять минут одышки были дарованы им судьбой.

— Фрэнки, я люблю тебя, — тихо промурлыкал художник. — Но, согласись, будет не очень хорошо, если нас застукают вот так вот. А перерыв совсем скоро начнется.

— Согласен, — сказал Айеро, последний раз поцеловав возлюбленного в макушку, и поднялся на ноги…

Джи уже завязывал шнурки на втором кроссовке, как вдруг в раздевалку вошел их одногруппник.

— Голубки, вас чего на тренировке не было, а? — ухмыльнулся тот.

— У Джерарда давление внезапно поднялось. В мед. пункт ходили. А тебе, собственно, какое дело?

— Мне дела абсолютно никакого. А вот тренера этот вопрос заинтересовал. Вот сами ему и скажете. Кстати, сегодня только одно занятие, он отпустил к сессии готовиться.

Остальные пацаны тоже начали возвращаться с физкультуры, при этом косо глядя на Джерарда с Фрэнком. Но им не было до мнения окружающих никакого дела. Выйдя из раздевалки, они отправились к тренеру. Надо заметить, что он был человеком достаточно добрым. Пожелав Уэю выздоровления, он с улыбкой отправил их готовиться к предстоящим экзаменам.

— Фрэнки, пойдешь сегодня на курсы? — спросил Джи двумя минутами позже.

— Естественно нет, милый мой, — ответил брюнет, проводя ладонью по щеке художника.

Младший парень редко ходил на подобные курсы, чего нельзя было сказать о Джерарде.

— Что ж, ладно. Тогда до завтра, — улыбнувшись, сказал Джерард. Его улыбка могла осветить весь мир.

— До завтра, — попрощался Фрэнк, мимолетно целуя губы Уэя.


End file.
